A septum is generally defined as a dividing muscular wall, membrane, or tissue between two or more bodily spaces. For example, the human heart is divided into four compartments or chambers. The left and right atria are located in the upper portion of the heart and the left and right ventricles are located in the lower portion of the heart. The left and right atria are separated from each other by the intraatrial septum, while the ventricles are separated by the intraventricular septum.
Septal defects can take various forms. An exemplary septal defect is a patent foramen ovale. The patent foramen ovale is a persistent, one-way, usually flap-like opening or tunnel in the wall between the right atrium and the left atrium of the heart. More specifically, the patent foramen ovale is formed by two layers of partially overlapping, but unfused, cardiac tissue (i.e., the septum primum and the septum secundum).
Under certain conditions, right atrial pressure exceeds left atrial pressure, creating the possibility for right to left shunting of blood through the patent foramen ovale. Blood clots may thereby enter the systemic circulation. This is particularly problematic for patients who are prone to forming venous thrombus, such as those with deep vein thrombosis or clotting abnormalities.
Improved devices, systems, and methods for suturing septal defects, such as, for example, patent foramen ovale, are needed.